Most of the asphalt produced in the United States does not accommodate variable weather conditions to which the asphalt is exposed. Accordingly, asphalt is modified in various states to accommodate that state's weather conditions and to qualify for standardized SUPERPAVE protocols. The present invention relates to an improved method for creating cryogenically ground crumb rubber particles used in asphalt compositions to improve the rheological properties thereof.